Ases
by Goldfield
Summary: Clark e Chloe precisam impedir que um teste na LuthorCorp mate pessoas inocentes, e de quebra salvarão a vida de um futuro herói da DC Comics. Fic escrita em parceria com Talita Rodrigues de Oliveira.


_Nota__: Esta fic foi escrita numa parceria entre os ficwriters Goldfield (goldfield888 arroba hotmail ponto com) e Talita Rodrigues de Oliveira (talitawoolf arroba hotmail ponto com)._

_ASES_

_**Na LuthorCorp – Unidade Smallville**_

_-- Espero que dessa vez você não esteja fazendo eu perder meu tempo ao me chamar até aqui, Dr. Levine... além é claro do dinheiro que te pago._

_**-- **__Senhor Luthor! – exclamou Levine – Na verdade, não consegui abrir a nave, mas... acho que descobri um dos mecanismos que a faz voar..._

_Lex caminha pra junto da nave e lhe observa impassível. Levine por sua vez se assusta com o silêncio do seu chefe, e prossegue:_

_-- Descobrimos que ela emite uma espécie de campo eletromagnético... de uma forma jamais vista antes... que somado à sua aerodinâmica peculiar... a torna uma nave nunca antes feita pelo homem..._

_-- E é por não ter sido feita por um ser humano que está aqui para analisá-la, Levine! Agora diga, por que você me fez vir até aqui?_

_-- Nossa equipe pensou que poderíamos criar um protótipo similar... algo revolucionário na área de aviação... já temos até uma maquete pronta e ..._

_**-- **__Você acha que pode dar certo, dr. Levine? – interrompeu Luthor._

_-- Minha expectativa é grande, sr. Luthor!_

_Lex voltou seus olhos para a nave. Depois de pensar alguns instantes, respondeu:_

_-- Pode começar as pesquisas o quanto antes, dr. Levine. Mas espero que as pesquisas da nave continuem..._

_**Na mansão Luthor – 10 meses depois**_

_Lex Luthor estava em sua mesa, verificando alguns documentos, quando o telefone da rede interna toca. Lex estava cansado e ao atender a chamada, diz com rispidez:_

_-- Sim?_

_-- O dr. Krieg já chegou, sr. Luthor._

_-- Mande-o entrar. – Lex responde com um ar de enfado._

_Um homem alto e barbudo entra na sala e senta-se no lugar indicado por Luthor. Dr. Krieg começa a falar:_

_-- Vim lhe falar sobre o projeto Ícaro, sr. Luthor... Depois do acidente da semana passada, acho que seria melhor se o abandonássemos._

_Lex observa o homem por alguns instantes... Com uma cara séria, fala, olhando nos olhos do dr. Krieg:_

_-- E perder milhões nesse investimento? Perder toda a tecnologia que criamos? A ciência é assim, dr. Krieg, o senhor mais do que qualquer um deve saber... ela é feita de sacrifícios para que um bem maior possa ocorrer... o projeto continua!_

_-- Mas senhor... pessoas morreram... o próprio dr. Levine... poderia ocorrer o mesmo num novo teste... é muito perigoso!_

_-- Os testes continuam... e espero que você e sua equipe sejam competentes o suficiente para que um novo acidente não ocorra... Dá muito trabalho limpar toda a sujeira de vocês..._

_Dr. Krieg percebeu que era inútil... Luthor não o ouviria... e o que era pior, por mais que se mexesse nunca sairia da teia dele... pelo contrário, ficaria cada vez mais preso._

_-- Eu adoraria conversar mais, mas... eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer dr. Krieg... e acho que o senhor também tem._

_Dr. Krieg se levantou, e percorreu o caminho de volta. Ao sair da mansão perguntou-se quem seria a próxima vítima a pilotar a nave... Tentou tirar os pensamentos da cabeça... "Porque pensar que um acidente ocorrerá? Dessa vez pode ser diferente!". Dr. Krieg queria acreditar realmente nisso... não queria ser responsável pela morte de mais ninguém._

_**Três dia depois. No Rancho Kent – 13:56 hs**_

_-- Chloe! – Clark diz ao ver a amiga na porta de entrada da casa._

_Chloe dá um lindo sorriso em resposta ao que Clark pergunta:_

_**-- **__Fiquei curioso com o que você me disse ao telefone... Sobre o que quer falar?_

_Depois de ambos se sentarem, Chloe começa:_

_-- Semana passada houve um acidente na LuthorCorp, que deixou muitas pessoas feridas... feridas de um modo assustador..._

_-- Que tipo de acidente ocorreu?_

_-- Nada foi explicado oficialmente... mas ouvi dizer de uma fonte no hospital de que teria sido por produtos tóxicos... o que provavelmente é mentira, pois a 'causa mortis' no atestado de óbito é inconclusiva... Lá diz que o sistema nervoso central foi atacado... causando hipertrofia nos neurônios... até causar a morte. Precisamos investigar isso, Clark!_

_-- Investigar? Mas como, Chloe? Eu já não falo mais com o Lex e..._

_-- E até parece que ele seria honesto com você, né Clark?! Precisamos invadir a LuthorCorp!_

_-- Chloe... eu acho melhor não..._

_-- Clark, se não fizermos isso, mais pessoas inocentes morrerão!_

_O rapaz suspirou, fitando os olhos suplicantes da amiga. Realmente era necessário. Além do mais, eles já haviam se infiltrado na LuthorCorp uma vez, quando Clark estava sem seus poderes, e agora que ele os tinha de volta, a tarefa, apesar de ainda perigosa, talvez se tornasse até mais fácil._

_-- Vamos! – disse ele por fim._

_-- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você, Clark!_

_**LuthorCorp, Hangar 04 – 14:10 hs**_

_Havia intenso movimento no amplo hangar número quatro. Homens de jaleco e outros de macacão andavam para todos os lados carregando caixas, componentes e ferramentas, tendo como centro das atenções uma grande e intrigante aeronave negra cujo design lembrava filmes de ficção científica. Tratava-se do primeiro protótipo do projeto Ícaro, que passara por alguns reparos depois do acidente ocorrido na semana anterior._

_Em meio em toda aquela agitação, num canto um tanto isolado do hangar, um homem de aproximadamente 25 anos, usando traje de piloto, estava sentado diante de uma mesinha saboreando uma travessa de frango assado, seu almoço aquele dia. Tinha seu capacete no colo, indicando que dentro de instantes decolaria no jato. Tratava-se do mais novo piloto de testes da LuthorCorp._

_-- Hei, Hal! – saudou um mecânico, caminhando até ele._

_-- Olá, Trevor... – respondeu o piloto após morder uma coxa. – Como vai?_

_-- Bem, mas acredito que não tanto quanto você! Deve estar ganhando uma boa grana para voar nesse pássaro negro, estou certo?_

_-- Dinheiro é algo relativo quando se trata de aturar aquele chato do dr. Krieg – afirmou Hal, apontando com os olhos para o chefe do projeto desde a morte de Levine, que se encontrava não muito distante deles conversando com outros cientistas. – Já estou farto disto... Logo após eu voar com esse jato, à tardinha, eu já terei indo embora de volta à Califórnia. A pior burrada da minha vida foi ter deixado a Força Aérea..._

_-- Bem, de qualquer modo, boa sorte!_

_-- Obrigado._

_Trevor afastou-se e Hal continuou a almoçar._

_Enquanto isso, não muito longe, dr. Krieg falava com os físicos e engenheiros a respeito do teste:_

_-- Vocês têm certeza que o campo magnético da nave foi mesmo desativado? – indagou._

_-- Sim, doutor – respondeu um dos especialistas. – As chances de ele ser ativado durante o processo de decolagem são mínimas, devido ao sistema de bloqueio que instalamos. Desta vez não haverá quaisquer imprevistos durante o teste._

_-- Acho bom, ou então serão os senhores bloqueados da LuthorCorp!_

_Em seguida Krieg examinou o relógio em seu pulso. A decolagem ocorreria dentro de poucos minutos._

_-- Preparem tudo, começaremos o mais rápido possível! – ordenou, afastando-se._

_**Corredores da LuthorCorp – 14:15 hs**_

_Clark e Chloe seguiam cautelosamente pelo prédio, evitando seguranças e funcionários a todo custo. A aproximadamente cada três portas o kriptoniano precisava usar seus poderes para abrir caminho, e logo deram conta que já haviam causado certo prejuízo a Lex Luthor: quatro leitores ópticos queimados, duas trancas eletrônicas quebradas e cinco câmeras de segurança fora de operação._

_-- Eu espero que realmente haja pessoas em perigo aqui dentro, Chloe! – disse Clark._

_-- Estou certa que sim..._

_Nisso, a superaudição de Clark detectou alguma coisa... Mais precisamente dois homens conversando:_

_-- Vamos logo até o Hangar 04, o teste já deve estar começando!_

_-- Se você não tivesse demorado tanto para terminar esses relatórios, com certeza nós já estaríamos lá!_

_Kent voltou-se para a amiga e informou, um tanto preocupado:_

_-- Temos que seguir até o Hangar 04, há algum tipo de teste ocorrendo lá!_

_-- Teste? Isso não me parece nada bom..._

_Avançando por mais alguns corredores, a dupla logo se deparou com uma seta na parede que indicava a direção dos hangares. Rumaram para lá o mais rápido que suas pernas, e a discrição, permitiam._

_**LuthorCorp, Hangar 04 – 14:19 hs**_

_-- OK, tudo pronto! – disse um cientista com uma prancheta nas mãos, fitando a imponente aeronave preta._

_-- Senhor, o tempo não está nada bom! – alertou um mecânico. – Uma tempestade logo terá início lá fora, os ventos estão fortes!_

_-- As ordens do dr. Krieg foram claras: esse teste tem de ser feito hoje! Além disso, essa nave é resistente como uma caixa-preta voadora, não há motivo para preocupação... Agora mexa-se!_

_-- Sim senhor..._

_O piloto de testes Hal Jordan, tendo na mão direita seu capacete, caminhou até a aeronave disposto a concluir logo aquele vôo e poder ir embora do Kansas. Krieg lhe avisara que aquela máquina era bem diferente de qualquer outro jato que já pilotara em vida, mas mesmo assim o ex-membro da Força Aérea estava tranqüilo. Desejava apenas terminar logo com tudo aquilo._

_-- Bom vôo, Hal! – exclamou Trevor, enquanto as grandes portas do hangar se abriam._

_-- Valeu, cara! – agradeceu o piloto num sorriso discreto, subindo a escada para entrar no cockpit da aeronave._

_Todos se afastaram do jato, fitando o lado de fora do hangar: o tempo realmente estava horrível, com o céu bem fechado e relâmpagos ao longe. Porém ainda não chovia, e Hal acreditava que o teste seria rápido. Era um homem que não tinha medo do perigo. Operando os estranhos controles da nave, o destemido piloto começou a guiá-la lentamente para a pista de decolagem._

_-- Sr. Jordan, tem permissão para decolar! – informou dr. Krieg pelo rádio._

_-- Vamos ver o potencial desta belezinha! – riu Hal, acionando os jatos de propulsão._

_Em poucos segundos a aeronave atingiu uma velocidade altíssima, levantando vôo ao atingir o final da pista. Aparentando enorme leveza, ela desapareceu no céu nublado, ganhando altitude com grande rapidez. Um pássaro negro que rompia como uma lâmina as nuvens carregadas de água. Krieg estava certo. Aquilo era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que Jordan já pilotara... e ele estava gostando muito!_

_-- A decolagem foi concluída com pleno sucesso! – disse Hal pelo rádio._

_-- Afirmativo, sr. Jordan, está em nosso radar – afirmou Krieg de frente para uma bancada repleta de computadores e outros equipamentos. – Continue voando, voltará assim que ordenarmos._

_De repente, dois homens de jaleco, mais precisamente os mesmos cuja conversa Clark ouvira há pouco com sua superaudição, entraram apressados no hangar, visivelmente atordoados. O primeiro tinha em mãos uma pasta cheia de relatórios. Dr. Krieg se aproximou deles, ao mesmo tempo em que Clark e Chloe também adentravam discretamente o recinto, escondendo-se atrás de uma empilhadeira._

_-- O que há? – perguntou o responsável pelo projeto Ícaro._

_-- Desculpe-nos senhor, mas só pudemos terminar os relatórios finais sobre o protótipo há alguns minutos – disse o especialista que carregava a pasta, sem fôlego. – E devo dizer que descobrimos algo alarmante!_

_-- Do que está falando? – preocupou-se Krieg, sobrancelhas franzidas._

_-- O sistema de bloqueio que foi instalado para evitar a ativação do campo magnético da nave... – falou o outro recém-chegado. – Se o protótipo receber diretamente uma grande descarga elétrica, o sistema será danificado e conseqüentemente o campo será ativado... e não sabemos que conseqüências isso poderia ter em pleno vôo!_

_-- Santo Deus! – espantou-se Trevor, aproximando-se. – O Hal decolou com aquela coisa em plena tempestade! O risco de ele ser atingido por um raio é muito grande!_

_Clark e Chloe, que ouviram tudo do esconderijo em que se encontravam, ficaram igualmente alarmados. A aspirante a repórter disse ao amigo, com um olhar semelhante a quando ela pedira que ele a ajudasse a penetrar na LuthorCorp:_

_-- O piloto está em perigo! Precisa fazer algo para salvá-lo!_

_O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, percebendo a gravidade da situação. Usando sua supervelocidade, cruzou o hangar sem ser visto, saindo pela porta que levava à pista de decolagem. Cruzando-a, parou na metade do caminho e, concentrando-se, olhou para o céu nublado. Ouviu um trovão, enquanto indagava a si mesmo se seria capaz de realizar aquela proeza mais uma vez. Respirou fundo, tomou impulso, canalizou sua força kriptoniana..._

_E ergueu vôo, voando mais rápido que uma bala._

_Atravessando nuvens úmidas, tentando enxergar através delas, Clark tentava desesperadamente encontrar a nave. Estava se sentindo confuso, o estômago embrulhado e nada de encontrar o tal do jato._

_Foi então que ele parou._

_Parado no ar, com as nuvens negras ao seu redor, Clark dá um gemido, e fecha os olhos imediatamente. Depois de respirar e tentar retomar a calma, abre os olhos devagar... olha ao seu redor... nada de nave... olha abaixo de si e encontra pastos verdes, e árvores, e casas... e uma paz que parecia nunca ter tido na vida. Começa a chover. Clark eleva seu corpo acima das nuvens e usando a sua superaudição, voa em direção à nave._

_-- Sr. Jordan, pouse agora mesmo. Está me ouvindo? Alô?_

_-- Estou aqui dr. Krieg... farei um pou... – a transmissão é cortada e só se escuta um chiado a partir de então..._

_Ao escutar aquilo, Chloe tem um leve estremecimento. Sabia que Clark era mais forte do que aço, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ficar preocupada com o amigo._

"_Se o campo magnético for ativado... se nós formos tragados pela onda magnética, não só sr. Jordan morrerá ...nós todos morreremos... o corpo não agüenta tal quantidade de energia...o que eu faço?!"-- Dr. Krieg pensava aflito. Num ímpeto, Krieg grita a todos que saíssem da sala._

_-- Eu ficarei aqui controlando o vôo! Agora vão! É perigoso permanecerem aqui!_

_Chloe não sabia o que fazer... não podia sair à vista de todos, e resolveu permanecer ali, orando para que nada de mau acontecesse._

_Krieg olha para o radar e vê um ponto se mover em direção à aeronave._

_-- Mas o que é isso, meu Deus?_

_Dr. Krieg ainda não sabia, mas um milagre estava para acontecer._

_-- Dr. Krieg? Alô?!! – Hal gritava no comunicador. Com a chuva que se iniciara ficava difícil encontrar algum lugar para pousar... Começava a se desesperar, não sabia o que fazer..._

_Clark voava atrás da nave, e quando finalmente a alcançou, permaneceu paralelamente acima dela, na mesma velocidade. Aquela aeronave parecia estar em turbulência... Parecia que ia cair a qualquer minuto. Ao tocar a nave, Clark sentiu um choque, o qual o fez retirar a mão instintivamente. Rapidamente, Clark voa por baixo da nave e com suas costas e braços, a segura e, contra o vento e a água que batia contra seu rosto, aterrissa. Clark examina o jato à sua frente e respira aliviado. Depois de verificar com sua visão de raios-x se o piloto estava bem, Clark corre antes que alguém o visse._

_Hal estava atordoado... ainda não sabia como tinha conseguido fazer aquilo... era como se a nave tivesse feito tudo sozinha! Olhou através da janela. A chuva parecia ceder. Queria sair dali, mas o corpo não obedecia ao comando mental. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar ali por mais alguns minutos._

_De repente ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Reconheceu a voz, era dr. Krieg. Da janela da cabine o viu com um sorriso imenso._

"_Graças a Deus! Ele está vivo!" Dr. Krieg pensou aliviado enquanto o ajudava a sair da nave._

_-- Você deve ter uma missão na vida, rapaz! Era pra você estar morto agora! É um milagre, é um milagre!_

_**Rancho Kent – 15:30 hs**_

_-- Tenho que agradecer a senhora por ter me oferecido este copo de limonada, sra. Kent – disse Hal Jordan ainda um pouco ofegante, sentado na mesa da cozinha enquanto tomava a refrescante bebida. – Foi um dia do cão!_

_-- Eu imagino, sr. Jordan – respondeu a mãe de Clark, vendo o filho surgir na entrada do cômodo e piscando discretamente para ele. – Fique à vontade, eu voltarei logo!_

_-- OK – assentiu o piloto._

_Sem ainda ser notado por Hal, o rapaz contornou a mesa, ficando de pé diante dele. Vendo-o, Jordan perguntou a Clark após mais um gole:_

_-- E você, quem é?_

_-- Clark Kent – replicou o kriptoniano, saudando aquele que secretamente salvara da morte com um aperto de mão._

_-- Ah, sim, muito prazer! Sua mãe é um anjo, sabia? Sorte que a nave pousou aqui perto, ou então eu estaria morrendo de sede até agora... Aliás, essa foi a experiência mais estranha de toda a minha vida! Como o Krieg disse, foi mesmo um milagre eu ter sobrevivido! E o mais bizarro de tudo foi o jato ter me levado ao chão por si só, como se pudesse pensar!_

_-- E agora, o que pensa em fazer?_

_-- Pra mim chega essa trabalho como piloto de testes, estou farto. Vou voltar para minha cidade natal na Califórnia, e quem sabe tentar ingressar novamente na Força Aérea... Aliás, quer ver um cartão-postal de lá?_

_-- Claro!_

_Hal retirou o cartão do bolso, entregando-o a Kent. Nele estava retratada a bela paisagem de uma praia repleta de coqueiros e banhistas, com alguns surfistas pegando ondas. No verso havia a inscrição "Coast City – Califórnia"._

_-- Realmente é um lugar paradisíaco – afirmou Clark._

_-- Bonito, não é? – riu Jordan, terminando o copo de limonada. – Eu seria capaz de matar alguém pelo povo de lá, garoto!_

_Nisso, o piloto olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que estava na hora de ir embora. Levantando-se, disse ao filho de Martha enquanto se dirigia até a saída._

_-- Preciso ir..._

_-- Eu o acompanho, Hal! – sorriu Clark._

_Os dois seguiram até a frente da casa, onde já estava Martha, ao lado de um carro enviado pela LuthorCorp que levaria Hal até o aeroporto de Metropolis (e desta vez, felizmente, ele não teria de pilotar o jato particular da empresa que o transportaria até Coast City). Jordan despediu-se de mãe e filho, abrindo uma das portas traseiras do veículo. Antes que entrasse, Clark exclamou:_

_-- A gente se vê por aí, Hal!_

_-- Seria legal, garoto! Quem sabe, a vida é cheia de surpresas, como a que ocorreu hoje!_

_Hal acenou uma última vez para os Kents e adentrou o carro, que logo desapareceu pela estrada._

_-- Você se esforçou muito hoje e conseguiu salvar mais uma vida, filho – disse Martha abraçando o rapaz com orgulho._

_-- Pois é, mãe... – riu Clark. – Nem eu achei que conseguiria!_

_Voltaram então para dentro da casa._

_**Mansão Luthor – 16:12 hs**_

_-- O senhor me chamou? – perguntou dr. Krieg, entrando apressadamente na biblioteca._

_-- Sim, doutor – respondeu Lex, sentado em sua mesa. – Eu soube do acidente._

_-- O piloto escapou com vida por muita sorte... Ainda bem que ele não quis nos processar, ao menos por enquanto..._

_-- O projeto Ícaro é um empreendimento que poderia gerar milhões de dólares se vendido aos militares, como o antigo Leviathan, porém todas essas falhas e riscos já me deram dor de cabeça suficiente, doutor – explicou Luthor, erguendo-se da cadeira._

_-- O que quer dizer?_

_-- Estou dizendo que o projeto Ícaro será interrompido por tempo indeterminado, e o senhor voltará a trabalhar no laboratório de Metropolis. Ainda não podemos arcar com os prejuízos de se lidar com uma tecnologia extraterrestre totalmente desconhecida._

_-- Eu compreendo, senhor Luthor. E devo dizer que sua decisão não poderia ser mais prudente._

_-- Fico contente em saber que tenha concordado. Passar bem, dr. Krieg._

_O cientista se retirou._

_**Arredores do Rancho Kent – 16:57 hs**_

_Clark e Chloe caminhavam por um vasto campo perto do rancho, o vento batendo em seus rostos. Sorrindo, a aspirante a repórter comentou com o amigo:_

_-- Clark, você foi um verdadeiro herói hoje! Conseguiu salvar o piloto daquele jato antes que uma tragédia acontecesse, foi incrível!_

_-- Eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda, Chloe – respondeu o rapaz, também sorrindo. – Se não fosse por você, nunca ficaria sabendo desse tal teste e neste momento o Hal estaria morto!_

_Ambos percorreram mais alguns metros, apreciando aquele agradável final de tarde, pois a tempestade já se dissipara, quando Clark percebeu que a amiga estava um tanto pensativa. Intrigado, perguntou-lhe de imediato:_

_-- Há algo errado, Chloe?_

_-- Não, nada... Só estou imaginando que fantástico seria poder voar pelos céus como um pássaro, assim como você é capaz de fazer. Deve ser algo tão bom... Lá no alto você deve se sentir o ser mais livre e leve de todo o universo..._

_Passaram-se alguns segundos, durante os quais os dois amigos permaneceram em silêncio. Até que Clark parou por um instante, fitou o chão e finalmente ergueu a cabeça, perguntando a Chloe num sorriso:_

_-- Gostaria de tentar?_

_-- Como assim? – surpreendeu-se a jovem, olhos brilhando._

_-- Eu posso te segurar nos braços e levantar vôo, acredito que não haverá perigo algum!_

_-- Clark, eu não sei se isso seria realmente seguro e... – argumentou Chloe, incerta quanto àquela proposta._

_O kriptoniano não deixou que ela terminasse de falar. Rindo, agarrou-a rapidamente, deitou-a em seus braços e, administrando mais uma vez sua incrível força, partiu rumo ao céu azul num grande impulso. No início Chloe deu um gritinho de susto, porém logo se deixou levar. A sensação era realmente estupenda e, agora também rindo, Sullivan viu o campo pelo qual antes caminhavam ficar cada vez mais distante, até que logo ela pôde avistar também o Rancho Kent e várias outras fazendas próximas._

_-- Será que estou sonhando? – indagou Chloe, alternando seu olhar entre Clark e aquele imenso panorama._

_-- Quer que eu a belisque? – replicou ele em tom brincalhão._

_Com seus cabelos loiros ao vento, a jovem pôde contemplar a planície repleta de plantações, a qual daquela altura se assemelhava a uma vasta colcha de retalhos. Também admirou Smallville, que àquela altura parecia literalmente uma cidade em miniatura. Mais ao longe era possível delinear os arranha-céus de Metropolis, e Chloe até pôde notar um avião de passageiros cruzando as nuvens não muito longe deles._

_-- Tudo isso é... lindo... – balbuciou Sullivan, realmente fascinada. – É... fabuloso!_

_-- Você merece, Chloe! – afirmou Clark, fitando a amiga fixamente nos olhos que quase derramavam lágrimas de tanta emoção. – Você merece!_

_E trocaram sorrisos, enquanto continuavam a voar pela imensidão do céu..._

_**FIM**_

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes e Talita Rodrigues de Oliveira._

_Nota final__: Hal Jordan futuramente se tornará um dos homens a assumir a identidade do herói conhecido como Lanterna Verde, transformando-se mais tarde também no terrível vilão Parallax._


End file.
